A New Scout
by Chang Liko
Summary: A girl, Miyako, gets sent to the Sailor Moon universe and becomes a Sailor Scout with some rather interesting consequences in later parts.
1. Discovery

A New Scout

By Chang Liko  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's associates.  
  
Chapter One: Discovery  
  
Miyako's P.O.V  
  
When I woke up this morning, I had no idea, that by the end of the day, I would be living in another dimension all together. Now, I'm not complaining. Don't get me wrong. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've wished on stars and other stupid things, wanting to visit one dimension or another, whether they were real or not. I just never thought that I would get my wish.  
  
I'd just after taking the garbage out to the trash bin for my Grandmother, and was on my way back up the drive, when, out of no where, this big black space appeared in front of me, giving me no time what-so-ever to stop myself from walking right into it. Granted, by the time I ended up on the other side of what I know now was a portal, I'd come to the conclusion that I'd finally gone over the deep end, like I keep claiming will happen some day.  
  
When someone I'd only believed to be a character in one of my favorite anime walked out of some kind of purple mist, stopping a few short feet in front of me, I'd more or less accepted that I'd finally gone loopy. That, or my hundreds upon hundreds of wishes had finally paid off. It was easier for me to assume that I'd lost it.  
  
When Sailor Pluto, Guardian to the Gates of Time and all that stuff actually started speaking to me, explaining that I wasn't loopy or hallucinating, I think that I may have actually started to slip into shock. That is, before I realized what an opportune moment had been handed to me on a silver platter. I think the moment I grinned at her, was the moment she became a trifle worried.  
  
Okay, I admit that I probably got a little overzealous, but how could I help myself. I just went up to her, grabbed that beautiful face of hers, and laid a big one right on those beautiful lips of hers. Afterwards, I spent a few moments giggling insanely and jumping around the place, mumbling incoherent phrases to myself. I have to admit though, even if I did get tripped, landing on my ass, it was worth it. I mean, I'd just met and kissed Sailor Pluto! I mean, she's not my favorite scout, but she runs a close third.  
  
When she started explaining that I was a scout that had been born in a wrong dimension, I started to become confused. I mean, me? Someone who is always claiming to be a 'few cards short of a full deck'? I know she saw my confusion though, because she laughed at me, before questioning whether or not I ever felt like something was missing from my life.  
  
I know I shouldn't have been surprised or anything, considering the fact that she does have access to all aspects of time and space, but I was. After telling her that I had been feeling like that, for more or less my entire teenage years, she began to tell me the story of the Silver Millennium. Now, I'm sure you all know about that story, so I won't repeat it. But, suffice to say, there was apparently another scout, one that not even Queen Selenity herself knew about. Sailor Insanity. Let me tell you, I was quite surprised. But it didn't take me long to get over it. I mean, this was my dream come true! Granted the dimension I was headed for didn't contain the Dragon ball Z guys or the guys from Gundam Wing, but hey, maybe I can convince Puu to help me in that area. I mean, it doesn't hurt to ask, now does it.  
  
After Sailor Pluto finished explaining everything to me, giving me back my memories of the Silver Millennium in the process, which cleared up a lot of confusion for me, she handed over my old transformation pen and sent me to a very big mansion which was to be my new home.  
  
After I'd explored a little, finding lots and lots of expensive toys and electronics which I promised myself I'd eventually get to, I went looking for my room, not even bothering to undress before I collapsed onto the bed, fast asleep before my head hit the pillow. I mean, there is only so much a girl can take before it all catches up to her, right?  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: I hope that you all liked. There will be more interaction with the other scouts and their friends in the next chapter. Oh, and to let you all know, this all happens in the Dark Moon Family series. I love Prince Diamond! Scrumptious!


	2. Meeting The Others

A New Scout

By Chang Liko  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except myself and Sailor Insanity.  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting The Others  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Growling, Miyako slammed her fist down on the alarm clock next to her bed.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Picking up the alarm clock, she threw it across the room, grinning in satisfaction as she heard it slam into the wall across from her bed. Rolling over, she mentally berated her Grandmother for turning on the blasted thing in the first place. She did not need to get up this early!  
  
Opening her eyes, she sat up, frowning in confusion as she noticed that she had slept in her clothes the previous night. 'Strange. I know for a fact that Grandmother wouldn't let me sleep with my clothes on,' she thought. Looking around the room, her eyes began to widen as she realized what had happened to herself the previous night.  
  
Grinning, she jumped from the bed and ran towards the closet, throwing open the doors and giggling at the amount of clothing she had suddenly acquired. Skimming her fingers along the expensive looking cloth, she frowned thoughtfully, wondering what outfit to try out first.  
  
After skimming through the clothing a few times, she finally came up with a black, grey and white plaid mini skirt, a grey tank top with the words 'Sometimes it's fun to be insane' written on it in dark red, and a men's black button-up shirt to wear over it. She also pulled out a pair of knee high grey leather boots. Leaving the boots next to her bed and her clothing on the bed, she grabbed a pair of black lace underwear and a black lace bra and went to the bathroom adjoining her room to shower.  
  
After a quick shower, she dried off, pulling on her underwear and bra. Searching through the cabinets in the bathroom, she smiled when she found a hair dryer. Plugging it in, she proceeded to dry her knee long greyish black hair, brushing it straight, as she ran her fingers through it, cursing every time her fingers got caught in the tangled mess.  
  
Finally getting her hair dried, she pulled it back into a tight pony tail high on her head. Digging through the cabinets again, she pulled out a full case of brand new cosmetics, and began to apply all the darkest things she could find to her face. She put on dark grey eye shadow, ivory foundation, black eyeliner, grey mascara, and dark red lip gloss. Leaving the hair dryer and make up on the wash stand, she went back into her room, getting dressed and pulling on her high healed boots.  
  
As she was about to leave her room, she spotted a wallet on her dresser. Curiously, she went over to it and picked it up. Opening it, she pulled out a bank card, along with a Visa, Mastercard, and an American Express, all with her name on them. Grinning, Miyako tiled her head to the side, saying, "Thanks for the funds Pluto!"  
  
Grabbing one of the small purses she'd seen in the closet, she stuffed her new wallet and a hair brush into it before leaving her room. Running lightly down the stairs, she grabbed a set of keys on the table next to the door and headed outside, locking the door behind her.  
  
Turning towards the garage, she unlocked it and slid the door up. Flipping on the light switch, she grinned. She had noticed a driver's license in her wallet and had figured that she might have a new car as well. Apparently, she had underestimated the Time Guardian.  
  
Sitting side by side in the garage were three vehicles. One, a black Dodge Viper, with her name painted under the handle of the driver side door in grey paint. Another, a grey convertible, with each of the planetary signs painted in black on the top of the front windshield. And third, a white Kawasaki motorcycle with black flames running down the sides and a grey helmet hanging from one of the handlebars.  
  
Going to both the motorcycle and the convertible, she grabbed the keys and put them in her purse, along with the keys to the garage. Grabbing the garage remote from one of the many shelves in the garage, she headed towards the Viper, getting inside and closing the door behind her. Glancing at the grey leather interior, she grinned as she put on a pair of black shades she took from the dashboard. Turning the key in the ignition, she revved the motor and eased the car out of the garage.  
  
Pointing the remote over her shoulder, she hit the button to close the garage door and then tossed the remote into the glove compartment. Turning on the cd player, she grinned as Linkin' Park came from the surround sound speakers. Cranking the volume, she chuckled and shot out of her drive, causing several cars to break hastily to avoid hitting each other.  
  
Amara chuckled as she watched Serena and Rini arguing over the last cookie that was on the plate between them, not noticing when Raye went and took it, eating it herself. Shaking her head, she looked over her shoulder at the street, gasping as she saw a coal black Dodge Viper pull into the parking lot of the Crown Arcade. Sighing, she gasped out, "I'm in love!"  
  
Frowning, Michelle glanced out the window in the direction of where Amara was looking. Glaring at the girl getting out of the car, she turned to face Amara, exclaiming, "Amara!"  
  
Snapping her gaze back to Michelle and seeing the angry look on her girlfriend's face, Amara blanched, exclaiming, "The CAR! I meant the CAR! Honestly!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Michelle nodded, saying, "You better mean the car."  
  
Sighing, Amara stole another glance at the car, practically drooling with want.  
  
Looking at Amara, Serena giggled, shaking her head. "Amara? You're drooling."  
  
Startled, Amara glanced at Serena, automatically wiping her hand across her mouth, mumbling, "Sorry, Kitten!"  
  
Giggling, Serena replied, "Nothing to be sorry about. Just thought that you wouldn't want to be caught drooling."  
Sighing, Miyako opened the door to the Crown Arcade, wondering why she had decided to stop here, of all places, to have dinner, when she could have easily gotten into a five star restaurant. Walking into the building, she paused for a moment, giggling as she saw a woman staring out the window at what she was sure to be her car. Looking around the entire place, she made her way to the front counter, waving to get the attention of the guy serving a customer already.  
  
Turning back on to the counter, she scanned the room, wondering why her eyes were drawn back to the booth that held a bunch of girls, the one which held the girl that was still staring at her car. Frowning thoughtfully, Miyako studied the girls whose faces she could see. They seemed familiar for some reason, though why they would seem familiar boggled her mind.  
  
'Maybe they're from the Moon or some of the other planets?' she thought to herself, searching through her memories, trying to place them. Thinking that she might be getting somewhere, she jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder, startled out of her thoughts. Turning around, she grinned at the blond in front of her, saying, "Well! Aren't you the dish! So sweetie? What do you recommend that I order?"  
  
Chuckling, Andrew shook his head, wondering why the young woman had been staring so intently at Serena and her friends. "Well, our burgers and shakes are good."  
  
Nodding, Miyako replied, "I guess that I'll have that then. Fries with it too, please."  
  
"No problem! One order of fries and a burger with a chocolate shake?" Andrew said, a question in his tone.  
  
Shaking her head, Miyako stated, "Better make that a chocolate and strawberry shake, mix the both of them up."  
  
Chuckling as he thought of the last person who'd suggested that combination, Andrew opened his mouth to suggest against it, only to have the girl in front of him shake her head, already knowing what he'd been about to say.  
  
"I know that it should taste a little strange, but it happens to be my favorite. Don't worry. I can handle a milk shake," Miyako stated, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Nodding, Andrew quickly wrote out her order and passed it to the cook before heading off to make her milk shake.  
  
Sighing, Miyako turned back around, her eyes going towards the girls in the booth near the door again. Focusing on one of the women, she frowned, again searching through her memories. As the woman glanced at her, Miyako's eyes widened as she suddenly realized who she was staring at. Mars!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Miyako giggled insanely, picking a stick from the fire before her and bringing it close to her face, wanting to see how close she could bring it before it hurt her. Just as the fire was beginning to cause some discomfort, Princess Raye came in the room, frowning.  
  
Quickly tossing the stick back onto the fire, Miyako hid her hands behind her back, trying to hide the soot and ask that covered her fingers. Grinning, Miyako tilted her head, asking, "Raye? What are you doing here?"  
  
Sighing, Raye shook her head, replying, "Miya! I thought that you were supposed to be studying?"  
  
Giggling softly, Miyako shook her head, bringing her hand up to scratch her forehead, leaving dark trails of soot. "Why should I study? The stupid teachers think I can't learn what they teach anyways. And besides, I don't like them. They make fun of me," Miyako stated, starting to pout a little.  
  
Staring at the soot on Miyako's hands, Raye sighed, saying, "Miya. You know you're not supposed to play in here. What if you get hurt?"  
  
Shrugging, Miyako started to trace little patterns on the red marble floor of the Mars Palace, smearing soot in strange little patterns that seemed like they should make sense to the Martian Princess. "I don't care. If I get hurt, the Moon Queen lady will help."  
  
Sighing again, Raye leaned down and pulled the older girl to her feet, saying, "That may be so for now, but what about in the future, if she isn't around to protect you and help you anymore?"  
  
"I can protect myself. I'm a scout too, you know. I'm just not allowed to transform yet. But I will be one day," Miyako declared proudly, only for her shoulders to droop and she muttered to herself, 'I hope, anyways.'  
  
Pulling the older girl to the doors of the room, Raye gently pushed her outside, saying, "Why don't you run along and play in the garden? I think my Phoenix might be there and willing to play with you."  
  
Giggling, Miako nodded, running off in the direction of the Martian Gardens.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Turning back to face the counter, Miyako giggled as she realized why she felt drawn to the girls. They were the scouts and protectors of the Moon Princess, Serenity. Frowning, she thought to herself, 'I wonder why they're here? Where is Princess Serenity? Where's Queen Selenity? Pluto didn't tell me what happened, only that the Moon was involved in a war with Earth. Probably had something to do with Endymion.'  
  
Glancing up as a plate and glass was placed in front of her, Miyako grinned widely, saying, "Well, thank you, honey!"  
  
Chuckling again, Andrew replied, "My name's Andrew."  
  
Winking, Miyako grinned wider, ignoring the hint to call him by his name, saying, "That's nice to know, sweetie. My name's Miyako. Call me Miya!"  
  
Laughing out right, Andrew stuck out his hand, shaking Miyako's, saying, "Alright then, Miya. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, sweet cheeks!" Miyako winked again, before starting to eat, leaving Andrew to laugh again and walk away for the time being.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter, and I'm sorry that I didn't have more interaction with the scouts like I promised, but I couldn't fit it in. I should be having more interaction in the next chapter though, I promise. Or at least, I'll try to get more interaction in the next chapter. Until then, don't forget to review!


	3. Jealousy And Fighting The Enemy

A New Scout

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm surprised I still own my computer so I can write this.

Chapter Three: Jealousy and Fighting the Enemy

Frowning, Mina pouted, demanding, "Who was that girl that Andrew was laughing with earlier today? I've never seen her before."

Shrugging, Serena replied, "I've never seen her before either. I haven't got a clue as to who she might be."

Frowning thoughtfully, Raye stated, "She seems familiar somehow. Like I should know her, like we were close once."

Glancing at the fiery miko, Ami questioned, "Do you think that she might be from the Moon or one of the other planets?"

They had left the Crown Arcade earlier and the Inners and their Princess were now relaxing around Raye's Grandfather's Temple. The topic of discussion for the last few minutes had been the mysterious girl that Andrew had been conversing with while they'd been at the Arcade. They hadn't been able to really see her face all that much, but from what they could tell, she seemed pretty young, her long hair gleaming as the black and grey contrasted perfectly. She'd certainly had a great sense of style, knowing that her outfit would bring out the different shades in her hair perfectly, not to mention that the fabrics the clothing consisted of appeared to be expensive. And when Amara had let out that she also owned the gleaming Dodge Viper that had pulled up in front of the Arcade, the girls had become even more surprised and just the tiniest bit jealous.

Just as Raye was about to reply, their communicators went off. Opening her communicator, Serena frowned when she saw Sailor Neptune. "What is it, Neptune?"

"There's a youma in the park, Sailor Moon! Get here right away. He's stronger than everyone we've faced. I don't think we can beat him on our own," Neptune stated hurriedly, sounds of fighting coming from the background.

Nodding, Serena replied, "We'll be there right away. Hold on!"

Standing, the five girls looked at each other, nodding determinedly. One by one, they shouted out their transformation phrases.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

With a flurry of lights, they finished their transformations and sped towards the park, intent on helping the outer scouts.

Miyako grinned, moving to the music that was blaring from the speakers in her car, drawing quite a few glances. She'd left the Arcade and had ended up at the park. As she'd pulled into the parking lot near the park, she'd decided that she wanted to dance. So, sticking in a cd that contained all the latest rave and dance music, she'd turned up the volume, leaving her car door open so that music flowed out.

Her body flowed like water, twisting and turning, her head tossed back, a serene smile on her face as her body moved to the beat that the music was pounding out. By the time that the cd had played half way through, she had gained a rather large audience. That is, until the screaming started.

Stopping her motions, Miyako shut off the stereo, frowning. Glancing around, she grinned, realizing what was happening as she heard "Neptune Deep Submerge!" shouted out.

Quickly closing her car door and locking it, she pocketed the keys and took off running for the battle, her adrenaline surging through her body as she realized that she was going to get to fight.

Streaking around a corner, she skidded to a stop, her eyes taking on an unnatural giddy gleam as she watched Uranus and Neptune fight the youma. Tilting her head to the side, she started bouncing in place, studying the youma as she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Standing at about nine feet tall, with silver and black fur covering its entire body with the exception of its face, and a long tail whipping around behind it, with four arms and a sword held in each clawed hand and fangs protruding from its mouth dripping with black saliva, it made quite the picture. Grinning widely, Miyako clapped her hands gleefully.

Walking forward, she giggled again, this time catching the attention of the youma.

Growling, the youma started towards Miyako, only to be halted by a World Shaking hitting it's back.

"Aw. What's wrong? The mean old scouts being mean to the pretty kitty?" Miyako asked, frowning sympathetically.

"Girl! Are you nuts! Get away from here! We can't fight and protect you at the same time!" Uranus yelled at Miyako.

Frowning slightly, Miyako replied, "I don't wanna leave! I wanna play with the pretty kitty!"

"That ain't no cat! And I don't think it wants to play with you, unless it involves several missing body parts on your part," Uranus stated as Neptune called out another attack.

Frowning darkly, Miyako crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Uranus, demanding, "And how do you know that wouldn't be fun? It just might. I've never tried it before!"

Uranus could only stare at her in shock. The girl was mental!

Turning her gaze from Uranus, Miyako walked up to the youma, smiling widely up at it. "Hello kitty cat!"

Growling, the youma took a swipe at her, barely missing her as she ducked in a hurry.

Frowning, Miyako stood back up, brushing the dirt off as she fingered the large gash that had been made in her shirt. "That wasn't nice! I liked this shirt. You're a bad kitty. Bad kitty's need to be punished."

Stepping back, Miyako pulled out a black and grey transformation stick and held it into the air, calling out, "Insanity Elemental Power!"

As Uranus watched, shocked, Miyako was lifted into the air as black ribbons of light surrounded her. When she was set back on the ground, Miyako, now Sailor Insanity, started to giggle. Waving her hand, she created a mirror, wanting to see her new outfit.

Staring into the mirror, she tilted her head to the side. On her feet, she wore a pair of black, platform leather boots that laced up the side. Her fuku consisted of a black mini skirt that looked like someone had ripped chunks out of it, leaving it to rest in tatters around her thighs, while the grey bodice she wore looked like it had been put through a shredder and then sewed back together with several of the pieces missing. Around her shoulders was a tattered sailor collar that was totally black. Around her neck was a choker that was half black, half silver. On her forehead, instead of the usual tiara, was a small symbol that kind of looked like a four point black star with silver fire surrounding it.

Giggling, Sailor Insanity waved her hand again, making the mirror disappear as she turned to Uranus, exclaiming, "I look cool!"

Shaking her head, Uranus opened her mouth to respond when she heard Sailor Moon and the others arrive.

Walking around Uranus, Sailor Insanity watched the Inners give their little speech, momentarily making her giggle again. "That looks like fun!"

Shocked, Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Insanity, her eyes wide as she exclaimed, "Who are you?"

Bouncing up and down, Sailor Insanity giggled hysterically, exclaiming, "I'm a Sailor Scout!"

"Are you Sailor Earth? Sailor Sun? What? There aren't any more planets in this solar system for you to be from," Sailor Venus questioned.

Grinning, Sailor Insanity shook her head, saying, "Nope. Not from Earth or the Sun. I'm from up there."

As the scouts looked up, Sailor Insanity giggled again. Turning to the youma who had abandoned Sailor Neptune in favor of aiming at Sailor Moon, she shook her head. "Bad kitty! We don't harm the ickle scouts! Bad kitty cat gotta learn some manners!"

Grinning psychotically, she darted in front of the attack that the youma had sent towards Sailor Moon, batting it back towards the youma. Shaking her finger at him, she shook her head again, exclaiming, "Didn't I just say it's bad to attack the ickle scouts? I guess that you must be punished now. I did warn you. If you don't believe me, ask the ickle scouts." Turning to Sailor Moon and the others, who were watching her in shock and disbelief, she questioned, "I did warn him, didn't I?"

Startled, Sailor Jupiter nodded as Sailor Mars stuttered out, "Y-yeah."

Nodding, Sailor Insanity turned back to the youma and frowned darkly, starting to glow a dark gray. Shaking her head, she glanced down at herself, stating, "Now look what you did. You made me glow. That was a bad thing to do. When I glow, it means I'm mad. You really didn't want to make me mad. Oh well. I did warn you. I have witnesses."

As the youma started to advance on her, Sailor Insanity began to giggle. Holding her hands in front of her in prayer position, she began to chant softly. Bringing her hands above her head, she glared at the youma in front of her, calling out, "Dark Rains Of Insanity!"

Instantly, the glow surrounding Sailor Insanity was transferred to the youma as needles began to shoot from the sky, gravitating towards the youma and forcing him to his knees, black blood running freely from his mutilated body.

Nodding, Sailor Insanity turned to Sailor Moon, asking, "Since he did try attacking you, did you want to finish him?"

Snapping out of her shock, Sailor Moon nodded, bringing out her moon rod and yelling, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

As everyone watched, the youma began to disintegrate, turning to dust. As the dust began to drift away on the gentle breeze, the scouts all turned to Sailor Insanity as one, each of them frowning with caution. They knew she was strong.

Walking forward a little, Sailor Moon questioned, "Since you aren't from one of the planets in this solar system, then where are you from?"

Grinning again, Sailor Insanity pointed towards the sky, saying, "I'm from up there."

Growling slightly, Sailor Mars started forward, demanding, "What do you mean? Who are you?"

Frowning, Sailor Insanity looked at Mars, tears gathering in her eyes. "Mars! Why are you so mean? I didn't do anything this time! I wasn't playing in your fire room. I promise I wasn't."

Gasping in shock, Mars could only stare at the girl in front of her.

Frowning slightly, Uranus glanced at the two of them, asking, "What is she talking about, Mars? Do you know her?"

Shaking her head, Mars replied softly, "I....the last time I saw her, was before the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom. I thought that she'd died." Walking forwards, Mars held out her hand cautiously, asking, "Miya? Are you alright? I know you didn't go into my fire room. I know you wouldn't go in there without me. I believe you. I'm not mad, honest."

Sniffling, Sailor Insanity rubbed the tears from her eyes, asking, "Really? You aren't mad?"

Shaking her head, Mars stated, "I'm not mad. I just didn't know who you were for a moment there. Remember? I've never seen you transformed before."

Grinning, all tears gone, Sailor Insanity nodded, replying, "Yeah! This is the first time I've transformed! I was told I was allowed to use my powers. Something about the Princess needing my help. Sailor Pluto brought me here. I do hope that she told my grandmother where she'd taken me though. I'd rather she not worry. I mean, disappearing into another dimension when I'd only meant to be gone for a couple minutes. There is only so long a person can be gone, taking out the garbage. So it's reasonable that she might worry."

Grinning at Mars, Sailor Insanity tilted her head, asking, "Princess Raye? Do you know where Princess Serenity is? I know who she is, I just can't seem to recall where she is. I know I know it. But I think it's locked away. Which is strange, since in my dimension this world is one of my favorite anime shows."

Nodding, Raye turned to Sailor Moon, asking, "Serena? Could you change into Serenity? She needs to pledge her loyalty to you or she may become a little frantic. We really don't need that to deal with at the moment. Her powers are unstable when she's not transformed, so I don't know what they're like when she's transformed."

Nodding, Sailor Moon held her hands in front of her locket, using the crystal to change into Princess Serenity. Lowering her arms, the crystal attached itself to a silver chain around her neck, hanging gently against her skin.

Looking past Raye, Sailor Insanity stared wide eyed at Princess Serenity. "Wow! You're really pretty, Princess Serenity!"

Smiling softly, Serenity nodded slightly, replying, "Thank you. May I ask your name?"

Nodding, Sailor Insanity hurried forward, looking down at Princess Serenity slightly as she stated, "My name is Miyako Chang, sister to Wufei Chang. But you don't know him. He lives in another dimension. Maybe you'll meet him sometime. He's a little anal though."

Chuckling slightly, Princess Serenity nodded, saying, "It's nice to meet you, Miyako. Would you care to tell me your sailor name? And why Sailor Mars knows you?"

Shrugging, Sailor Insanity stated, "I'm known as Sailor Insanity. As to how Princess Raye knows me, well, she's my cousin. I used to live with her on Mars, but I wasn't allowed to use my powers. Sailor Pluto said I wouldn't be able to control them then."

Frowning slightly, Princess Serenity questioned, "Why did Sailor Pluto think that you wouldn't be able to control your powers?"

Blushing slightly, Sailor Insanity replied, "Well, I kinda wasn't really nice. The first time I tried to use my powers without transforming, I almost blew up the sun." Seeing the shocked and terror filled looks on the scouts faces and the amazed look on Princess Serenity's face, she exclaimed, "I didn't mean to! Honest! I only meant to make it not as hot on Mars. I just got a little carried away. Luckily, Pluto was watching and froze time and stopped me in time. I mean, I know that I shouldn't have done something like that by myself, but everyone was too busy to help me, so I tried it myself. I guess I must have fooled up the spell somehow."

"I was wondering why the sun had flashed for two weeks straight. Well, the good thing is that you didn't do any permanent damage to anything," Princess Serenity stated, chuckling slightly as the rest of the scouts stared at her in shock.

Nodding, Sailor Insanity began to fidget, her fingers playing with her tattered skirt. "Umm.....Princess Serenity?"

Smiling, Serenity asked, "What is it, Miyako?"

Looking hopefully at the Princess, Sailor Insanity questioned meekly, "Can I hug you?"

Chuckling, Serenity held open her arms, nodding.

Grinning, Sailor Insanity dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Princess Serenity's waist tightly, sighing as Serenity wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Moving out of the hug, Sailor Insanity sat back on her feet, saying solemnly, "Princess Serenity? I promise that I'll protect you. I won't let nothing harm you as long as I live. Alright?"

Smiling, Princess Serenity nodded, accepting her pledge causing the silver crystal to glow softly, acknowledging Sailor Insanity as a protector of the Princess.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I know I mentioned Wufei being Miyako's brother, and I might have him and maybe some of the other Gundam guys in later chapters, but not for a while yet. Anyway, hope that you liked this. Please Review!


End file.
